


Fitting In

by sauciemel



Series: Rose and the 2 Doctors [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The bell sounded and John Smith watched as his students filed out. He smiled as they did. He loved his job. He had been here almost 18 months now. 18 months since The Doctor had tried to dump him on Martha. But John had other ideas. He didn’t want to thrust of dumped on anyone. He wanted to find his own way, with a little help. Jack had found him a job, a flat, gave him all he needed in identification. John had then said goodbye to his new friends and left.   
  
It was strange for John at first. He had only know life in the TARDIS, his head was full of the Doctor’s memories. He didn’t want to rely on them, well only the ones he needed for teaching. He soon fitted into human life. He made friends with some of the staff at the college. He even took a driving test and passed first time. He had gone on a couple of dates, but nothing became of them.   
  
That was the only thing John missed, the feeling of loving someone. He had tried his best to suppress the feelings in him for Rose. But they still surfaced now and then. He knew it was his brother’s feelings not his but they were strong. John had seen Jack and Martha a handful of times, Rose had rang once or twice. But that was it. John was living his own life and he loved it.  
  
\---  
  
John sat back down in his chair and started to mark the tests that had been done. He was halfway through when he heard a tap on the door.  
  
“Mr Smith?”  
  
John looked up and saw her.   
  
She had long raven black hair, red lips, green eyes. She was wearing a crisp white blouse. Then John realised he was staring. “Ahem, yes I’m John Smith.”  
  
“Ok, I am Cindy Heston.”  
  
“Oh the new English teacher, come in.” he asked her.  
  
“Thank you, I just came in today to get a feel for the place and introduce myself to the staff.” she smiled and walked over to him. “I didn’t get the chance at lunchtime.”  
  
“Yes sorry, had to run an errand but nice to meet you Miss Heston.” John extended his hand.  
  
“Likewise Mr Smith.” Cindy took his hand.  
  
John felt a small surge of something pass through his arm. ‘Static’ he thought. “So you start properly on Monday then?” John asked as he sat down and gestured for Cindy to do the same.  
  
“Yes, I have only been in London for a few days, still getting the feel for the place.”  
  
“I have lived her almost two years now, I could show you round over the weekend if you like?”  
  
“That would be brilliant Mr Smith,” she smiled at him.  
  
“Please call me John.”   
  
“Ok John and you must call me Cindy.”  
  
“Ok, so would you like to grab a coffee and we can arrange a time for me to pick you up?”  
  
“Sure, let me just get my stuff from the staff room.” Cindy smiled.  
  
“I’ll join you.” John swept the papers into his briefcase and followed her out.  
  
\---  
  
John said hello to the other teachers, then he grabbed his long blue overcoat from the hanger.  
  
“John.” Arthur Dawson, the maths teacher yelled.   
  
John turned around. “Arthur.” he said.  
  
Arthur came over. “Have you seen our new teacher.” he gestured over to Cindy.  
  
“I have.”  
  
“Bit of alright wouldn’t you say. Wonder who will be the first one to get her in the sack.” Arthur winked at John.  
  
“You are such a …”  
  
“I know, well I think its between me, Dave (science teacher) and you.” Arthur said.  
  
“Arthur you and Dave always try and pull the new teachers or the temps. don’t include me in it.” John said firmly.  
  
“You know I am sure you bat for the other team Smithy boy.” Arthur elbowed John.  
  
“I don’t and don’t call me that. I have to go.” John nudged Arthur out of his way. He walked out the staff room.   
  
Arthur and Dave were what some of the girls (and some of the staff) called stallions. They had bedded half of the female staff. They had tried to get John to join them so they could be called the three musketeers but John declined. Those two saw women as a thing to use and to see who could get their first. He knew he should warn Cindy. So he waited at the door until she came out.  
  
“You ok John.” Cindy asked.  
  
“Come with me a sec.” John led her into a classroom.  
  
“I feel I must warn you about Arthur Dawson and Dave Alburn.”  
  
“They are the Maths and Science teachers?”  
  
“Yes, they have this bet thing between them. They try and bed the new female members of staff.”  
  
“Oh, I thought it was strange how they were both so…. Well forward at lunch. Thank you for telling me. Now lets go get that coffee.”  
  
“Just so you know, me asking you for coffee and to show you round, I am not like them. I just know what its like to be in a new place and not know many people.” John ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“Thank you John. No I don’t think you are like them you are a gentlemen, now come on lets go get that coffee.” she smiled.  
  
John let her out of the classroom.   
  
“Besides we will be the talk of the school on Monday.” Cindy said as John closed the door.  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well Arthur just saw us come out of this classroom and I will be getting in your car.”  
  
“Oh never thought of that. Oh well let them, we can show them that a man and a woman can be friends.” John smiled as he held open the door for her.  
  
“Yeah, friends.”   
  
\---  
  
Arthur watched as Cindy and John drove away. “Lucky bastard.” then he headed back to the staffroom to find Dave and tell him what he had just saw.  
  
\---  
  
John found a parking spot and then took Cindy to the local Starbucks. He had a coffee, white with two sugars. Cindy had a latte. They chatted.  
  
“So what made you come to London?”   
  
“Well I came out of a long relationship and needed a fresh start to I came here and set about looking for a place to live and a job. What about you?”  
  
“Oh, I travelled for a bit and then decided I needed to put down some roots, so got a place and a job.” John told her. “So what time would you like me to pick you up tomorrow to do a little sight seeing?”  
  
“Around 10am ok? Here is my address.”  
  
“Fine with me. Well I have to go now.” John got up.  
  
“Ok, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow John.” she smiled.  
  
“As do I .” he smiled back. Then he left the coffee shop and headed for his car.  
  
\---  
  
 **IN CARDIFF**  
  
“That’s not fair you cheated.” Martha stood with her arms folded.  
  
“I did not.”  
  
“You did too.”  
  
“Martha Jones I did not.”  
  
“You two pipe down some of us are working.” Gwen yelled at them both.  
  
“Sorry” they said together.  
  
Martha smiled and Jack did to. “You did cheat though.”  
  
“Ok I admit it I did. But shhhh don’t tell Gwen.” Jack winked.  
  
Martha had been working with TORCHWOOD for 18 months now, she loved it, it was the best decision she had made. Jack was a good boss, he was fair and also bossy when he needed to be. She and Mickey had grown a lot closer, they lived together now.   
  
Martha sat back in her chair. Her life had changed so much over the past few years. Since she met the Doctor. She wouldn’t change it for the world. She had found love at last. Her relationship with Tom Milligan had been a rebound thing. He was a Doctor who went off places to help people, sound familiar? So they had ended it amicably.  
  
Now she looked at the picture on her desk. It was of her and Mickey, it had been taken a few weeks ago. She smiled.   
  
“Penny for them.”  
  
Martha looked round. “Just thinking how did I get so lucky?”  
  
“I am the lucky one.” Mickey leant in and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“Oi you two get a room.” boomed Jack.  
  
Martha just smiled.  
  
\---  
  
 **SOMEWHERE IN TIME AND SPACE**  
  
“Doctor is it meant to make that noise?” Rose asked  
  
“Not really.” the Doctor said as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out.  
  
“No you don’t, you are not using that on my Mum’s new coffee pot” Donna said as she grabbed the sonic.  
  
“Ok. It just sounded ….. Ill.” The Doctor put his hands up.  
  
“It’s not ill, its just well used.” Donna told him. “You can have this back as long as you promise not to tinker with it?” she held the sonic out in front of him.  
  
“I promise.” he grinned.  
  
Donna handed him the sonic. Then he threw it Rose, “Setting 3.”  
  
Rose caught it and pressed the button and the aimed it at the coffee machine.  
  
“DOCTOR!!!”  
  
“Hey I promise I wouldn’t tinker with it, you didn’t say anything about Rose.” he waggled his eyebrows.  
  
“There you go.” Rose smiled and threw the sonic back. “The noise is gone now.”  
  
“It had better still work.” Donna looked at Rose.   
  
“It will, better than it use to.” The Doctor assured her. “Now come on, lets have a coffee.”  
  
\---  
  
 **IN LONDON**  
  
John pulled up into the garage of his flat. He had a downstairs flat. He took his briefcase out and then locked the car and the garage. He headed into the flat.  
  
It was nearing 5 now. He placed a ready meal in the oven and went up to have a shower.   
  
He tossed his trousers, shirt, tie and jacket on the chair. Then he sat on the bed. He looked around. He had gathered a few trinkets over the past few months. It was a habit he couldn’t break, he had some old books, (Shakespeare) some rocks he had found, (alien), he also found he liked to collect sea shells. He didn’t know why but he always picked them up from shops and the beach.   
  
He took his socks and boxers off and had a quick shower. He pulled on a pair of grey joggers and padded downstairs. He ate his lasagne, he had a bottle of lager with it. Then he cleared up and got his marking out.  
  
\---  
  
Cindy had gotten the bus home. She arrived at her flat. It wasn’t huge but it was home. She placed her bag down. She then walked into her room, she took off her black trousers and her blouse. She placed them in the laundry basket then she took her under wear off and headed for the shower.  
  
\---  
  
John woke at 8am. He stretched out. He smiled he had a long day ahead of him. He kicked the sheet down. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he headed into the bathroom. He had a shave and washed. Then he grabbed his joggers and went down stairs. He switched the kettle on. Then he poured out some cereal. He made his coffee and ate his cereal. Then he padded back upstairs.  
  
He threw open his closet. “What to wear?” he pondered. Tapping his mouth with his finger. He picked out a pair a dark blue jeans, a black shirt. He placed them on the bed. He then took out clean boxers and socks. Then he set about getting ready.  
  
\---  
  
Cindy woke at 9am. She threw the duvet back and got up. She headed into the bathroom. 10 minutes later she came out. She went to her wardrobe. “What can I wear?” then she pulled a knee length black skirt out, then a pair of leggings. She then reached in and pulled a long red top out and then a red blouse. “Ok skirt and blouse or pants and top?”  
  
She lay them down then she decided “Pants and top.” she put the other two back and then got out her clean underwear and got ready. She tied her long hair back in a pony tail then headed downstairs. She made a coffee and some toast. Then sat down.  
  
\---  
  
John was in his car and on his way to Cindy’s. He had put her address in the sat nav. He pulled up outside. He was nervous.  
  
\---  
  
Cindy was stood looking out her window when she saw John’s car pull up. She placed her coffee down and walked to the living room door.  
  
\---  
  
John got out of the car and took the steps to her door, two at a time. Then he pressed the bell.  
  
Cindy opened the door. “Hello John.”  
  
“Hi Cindy, you ready to go?”  
  
“Just let me grab my bag and jacket.” Cindy ducked back in and appeared 2 minutes later. “Now I’m ready.”  
  
John held his arm out. “If you care to accompany me.”   
  
Cindy smiled and closed her door, double checking it was locked. Then she took John’s arm and headed to his car.  
  
\---  
  
They spent the day doing the tourist thing, Parliament, Buckingham Palace, they rode the London Eye, John showed her the best places to eat and shop. They had lunch. They chatted like they were old friends not two people who had met the day before. Then John suggested they go to the London dungeons. So they did.   
  
It was now reaching 7 pm when John drove back to Cindy’s.  
  
“Thank you for a lovely day John.” Cindy told him as he pulled up in front of her flat.  
  
“Glad to be of service. Now you know where to eat, shop and visit.”   
  
“I do, thank you.” she smiled. Then she undid her seat belt. “I will see you on Monday.”  
  
“You will.” he smiled at her.  
  
“Until Monday then …. Unless?”  
  
“Unless?”  
  
“Would you care to come in for a coffee? As a thank you for today?” Cindy asked him.  
  
“Go on then.” John switched the ignition off and got out the car.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON BOARD THE TARDIS**  
  
“You sure Donna doesn’t want to come with us?” Rose asked.  
  
“She said she wanted to spend time with Wilf.”   
  
“Ok, I just don’t want her to think she is being a gooseberry or something.”   
  
“She doesn’t think that.” The Doctor told Rose.  
  
“Ok, so where are we going?”  
  
“Well its been a while since we saw some old friends so….”  
  
“Cardiff?”  
  
“Cardiff.” the Doctor grinned at her.  
  
\---  
  
 **CARDIFF**  
  
Martha was sitting on the steps next to the water tower eating her lunch. Ianto and Gwen were out chasing some alien tech in France. Mickey walked over with a coffee for her.   
  
“Here you go.” he handed it to her and sat next to her.   
  
“So when are you going to tell Jack?”   
  
“Today, I will tell him today.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Then they both heard it. They looked at each other and then across the plaza.   
  
The TARDIS came into view.  
  
“Come on.” Martha grabbed Mickey and they went over.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was just shrugging his long coat on when the door to the TARDIS opened.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Martha Jones.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Mickey.”  
  
The Doctor hugged Martha, Rose hugged Mickey. Then they all hugged each other.  
  
“Whoa, how many weeks?” the Doctor looked at Martha.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“How many weeks pregnant are you?”  
  
“How did you know?” Mickey asked.  
  
“I can just tell.”  
  
“6 weeks, just found out yesterday.”  
  
“Well congratulations to you both.” Rose hugged Mickey and Martha.  
  
“Does Jack know?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Not yet was going to tell him today.” Martha replied.  
  
“Ok, well then lets go see the good captain.”   
  
The four friends left the TARDIS and headed over to the hub.  
  
\---  
  
 **Hours later.**  
  
Jack had popped a bottle of champers and The Doctor, Mickey, Rose, Martha had caught up on the past year and a half.  
  
“So not much has changed then.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Not really, just me and Mickey going to be parents and living together.”  
  
“What about John?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Don’t know that much, he rings now and then. He is settled in London and at the school.” Jack told him.  
  
“Wonder if he would fancy a visit?” Rose looked at the Doctor.  
  
He looked back at her. “Ok, we can go see him.”  
  
“Thank you Doctor.”  
  
“Send him our love and tell him to ring more.” Martha told him.  
  
“We can go in the morning.” The Doctor told Rose as they headed back to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
John followed Cindy into her flat. she led him into the living room. She grabbed his hand and leant into him. “I like you John.”   
  
“I like you too Cindy.”  
  
Then she leant in and kissed him.   
  
They parted. “I … I am not normally this forward.” she looked down.  
  
“Its ok, we can take it nice and slow.” John placed his finger on her chin and lifted her head.  
  
“Thank you, its just…”  
  
“Shhh plenty time. Now lets have that coffee, then I have to go, got some marking to finish.”  
  
“Coffee yes.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later John was home. He smiled. He was attracted to Cindy. But he heard the voice of Arthur in his head   
  
_“Bit of alright wouldn’t you say. Wonder who will be the first one to get her in the sack.”_  
  
John was worried that Cindy might think he was after one thing. He would take it slowly. He then set about getting the tests marked.  
  
\---  
  
John awoke to a knock on his door. He looked up. He had fell asleep at the table. Not a good thing. The knock became louder. “Ok, Ok I am coming.” he got to the door and swung it open.  
  
“Hello John.” Rose grinned at him.   
  
“Rose.”   
  
“John.”  
  
“Doctor, what a surprise.”  
  
“You gonna invite us in then?”  
  
“Sure come in.” John closed the door.  
  
“So you settled in then?” The Doctor asked as he sat on the chair.  
  
“Yeah, I am happy.”  
  
“Got a girlfriend yet?” The Doctor blurted out.  
  
“Doctor. Sorry John.” Rose elbowed the Doctor  
  
“It’s fine sutilty was never his strong point. No I haven’t got a girlfriend …. Yet.”  
  
“Ah so someone on the horizon?” Rose teased.  
  
“I only met her two days ago, she is starting work at the school on Monday.”  
  
“Oh is it a good idea to mix work and pleasure?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“I don’t know yet do I, we haven’t got a relationship going have we.” John looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Sorry, just thought we would pop in and say hi. Martha wants you to ring more often.”  
  
“I will try.”  
  
“Well then come on Rose.” The Doctor stood up.  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yup, got a universe to defend.”   
  
“Ok, well nice to see you are happy John.” Rose hugged him.  
  
“Yeah, I am.” John smiled and then he shook hands with The Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
 **The weeks started to roll by.**  
  
John and Cindy were getting closer, they were unofficially a couple. They didn’t let on at work. Even though Arthur and Dave tried.  
  
They hadn’t slept together yet. John didn’t want to rush her. They were close to it though he knew that. He was arranging to take her away at the weekend. He had Friday off. His class was out on a field trip with Dave.  
  
So he set about packing.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose had come back to Earth, they had just stopped a civil war on a far out planet. Rose had craved chips. The Doctor took her back to London.  
  
They were sat in the park. Rose was snuggled into the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
Cindy was walking through the park. Her mind full of her weekend away with John. She was looking forward to it. She sat down on the bench and took out her lunch, she was just about to bite into it when she heard his laugh. She looked over and saw him.  
  
He was sat on the grass, a blonde was cuddled into him. She felt the tears form in her eyes. Then she saw the blonde kiss him.   
  
‘The bastard. He is just like Arthur and Dave.” Cindy threw her lunch in the bin. She hurried to the bus stop. She rang into school and told them something had come up and she wouldn’t be back in this afternoon.  
  
She went home and fell onto her bed and sobbed.  
  
\---  
  
John had finished packing. He glanced at his watch it was almost half four he was picking Cindy up at 5. So he placed his case in the boot of his car and headed to her flat.  
  
\---  
  
Cindy had stopped crying, she slid on her PJ’S and waited for the cheating bastard. 20 minutes later the knock on the door came.  
  
She got up and answered it.  
  
“Hello Gorg… Cindy. what’s happened?” John asked when he saw she had been crying  
  
“Like you actually care.”  
  
“I do. What is it?”  
  
“I saw you today, in the park.”  
  
“In the park? I wasn’t in the park today.”  
  
“Oh so who was that who had his tongue down the throat of a blonde trollop.”  
  
“I don’t know but it wasn’t me.”  
  
“Well he looked like you, sounded like you.”  
  
“Really?” then the penny dropped. “It wasn’t me it was my twin brother.”  
  
“Oh right, you have a twin brother all of a sudden.”  
  
“I do, I just never told you about him yet.”  
  
“Pull the other one John, I almost fell for the joke didn’t I ?”  
  
“Joke?” John looked confused.  
  
“Between you Arthur and Dave.”  
  
“No, Cindy, I really do have a twin.”  
  
Then the slap came. “Don’t come near me again.” she slammed the door.  
  
“Cindy please wait.” John yelled.  
  
\---  
  
John spent the weekend bombarding her with calls, texts. He sent flowers, he had tried to get in touch with the Doctor but he wasn’t picking up. John sat back on the bed. He didn’t know what else to do. He really liked Cindy.  
  
\---  
  
Cindy had binned the flowers, deleted the texts and ignored the calls. She just wanted to forget all about John Smith, she knew she would have to see him at work. But she could avoid him if she needed to.  
  
\---  
  
Monday morning came. John was sitting in the staffroom when Cindy walked in. He looked at her as she hung her coat up and poured herself a coffee.   
  
“Blimey you look rough, have a good weekend?” Dave asked as he sat down.  
  
“Actually I had a shit weekend.” John got up and left the staffroom.  
  
Cindy heard John raise his voice to Dave.   
  
“Bloody prick. His new girl must of dumped him or something.” Dave said to Arthur.  
  
Then Arthur came over to Cindy. “So you looking forward to your day?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cindy smiled.  
  
“Well my class is just across from you if you need anything.” He winked. “I mean anything.”  
  
“Arthur isn’t it?”  
  
“It is.” he smiled.  
  
“And Dave” she looked over at the other man.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So you think its funny do you to try and get into the new girls pants.”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Come off it, your mate tried his best, almost had me for a moment.” Cindy then picked her coffee up and left the room  
  
“What is she on about?”  
  
“Aint got a clue, she is a bit” Dave made circle movements by his temple. “Stay away from the nutters.” they both laughed as they left to go to their classes.  
  
\---  
  
Everyday John tried to speak to Cindy but she managed to avoid him. He still couldn’t get in touch with the Doctor. Everything was screwed up.  
  
He was sat in the staffroom when Dave came in.   
  
“Afternoon.”  
  
John just nodded.  
  
“That new teachers a bit cuckoo.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Dave then told him about what Cindy had said on Monday. “Stay well clear.”  
  
“Thanks for the warning.” John got up, he placed his lunch back in his bag. He hadn’t ate too well that week. He missed sitting with Cindy and chatting.  
  
He pushed open the door just as Cindy and one of the Art Department teachers were coming in. He stood back to let them in.  
  
“So you still on for the double date tomorrow?” Kate the art teacher asked Cindy.  
  
“Sure, as long as he isn’t a two timer I am there.” she looked at John as she said it.  
  
He just shook his head and left.  
  
“No he is a good man.” Kate went on.  
  
\---  
  
John was sat in his class. He had 20 minutes before his class came in. he took out his phone. He rang Martha,  
  
“Hello John.”  
  
“Hi.”   
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“I have a problem.” John then told her about Cindy and what had happened.  
  
“Oh that is a problem. You cant get in touch with him?”  
  
“Nope, been trying since Friday. Now she is going out on a date.”  
  
“John I wish I could help but there is nothing I can do.”  
  
“I know, just needed to talk to someone.”  
  
“Ok, anytime.”  
  
“Have to go got my class coming in soon.”  
  
“Ok take care John.”  
  
“You too Martha.”  
  
John turned his phone off and waited for his class to come in.  
  
\---  
  
John spent the weekend marking papers and setting out some more tests. He had wondered how Cindy’s date went. He decided he needed some air. It was 1 pm on Sunday afternoon. He decided to walk over to Starbucks and have a coffee and one of their Banana muffins.  
  
He got his coffee and muffin and sat down in the corner. Then he heard it. A laugh. Cindy’s laugh. He then saw her sitting over in the other corner with a man. They were holding hands. His heart dropped. He felt anger boiling up inside. He had fallen for Cindy and the Doctor had ruined it. He left his coffee and muffin and walked out the coffee shop.  
  
\---  
  
Cindy was sitting with Brian, he was a lovely man. She was attracted to him. Not as much as she had been to John straight away. She would give him time to see if he was the one for her. They arranged to meet up on Wednesday afternoon for dinner. He kissed her on the cheek when they parted company. She smiled.  
  
\---  
  
John had headed for the nearest pub. He was still there at 10.30pm when the landlord told him it was time to close. John staggered out the door and made to start the walk home. He then decided he didn’t want to go home. He was pissed, headed for a set of chairs that looked out over the park. He sat down.   
  
All he could see was Cindy and that bloke holding hands, then images of them making love hit him. Then he got angry, he saw the TimeWar in his mind. How he had stood in the Citadel and watched as millions of Daleks burnt how he had laughed. Then he stood up. He decided. He didn’t want to live as John Smith any more. He didn’t need the heartache. He knew what he needed. He smiled as he headed back to his flat.  
  
\---  
  
Monday morning John was at work. He was in the head’s office.  
  
“Are you sure John?”  
  
“Yeah, I thought I needed to put down roots but no, I need to travel.” he said.  
  
“Well I will be sorry to lose you.”  
  
“Right, well I will see you round.” John smiled and walked out the office. He went into the staffroom. Cindy and Kate were chatting and giggling in the corner. ‘No doubt talking about her new boyfriend.’ John thought to himself. Puny little apes that they were. He walked over and picked up his coat and his briefcase.  
  
“Going somewhere Smithy boy?” Arthur asked.  
  
“As far away from you as possible.” John growled back.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You heard, you are an arrogant arse who thinks he can have what he wants when he wants.” John yelled.  
  
“Why you.” Arthur went to thump him but John was took quick, he dropped his coat and case and had Arthur pinned to the floor.  
  
“I could break you arm in the blink of an eye you stupid ape.” John whispered.  
  
“You are mad you are.” Arthur said.  
  
“You have no idea.” John whispered.  
  
“John let him up.” Cindy yelled.  
  
John let go and stood up.   
  
“What the hell come over you?” Cindy asked.  
  
“Nothing.” John picked his case and coat up. “Bye.”  
  
“You going?”  
  
“Yeah travelling, nothing here for me is there.” John gave her such a look.   
  
“John.”  
  
“Leave it go and find lover boy.” John walked out the staffroom. “Right Cardiff.”   
  
\---  
  
John drove to Cardiff. He was setting his plan in motion. He wanted off this planet.  
  
He parked his car in the car park. It was late now. But he knew Jack would be at the hub. So he went to the small shop.  
  
Ianto was just about to close up.   
  
“Erm John?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hi what can I do for you?”  
  
“I need to see Jack, he in?”  
  
“Yeah in his office.” Ianto stood back and opened the door.   
  
“Thanks you off home?”  
  
“Yeah for a bit.” Ianto smiled.  
  
John then grabbed him and held him in a neck lock.  
  
“Whaa.”  
  
“Shhh, sleep now.” John held him tight as Ianto went limp in his arms. He waited a few moments, then he checked his pulse. Slow and steady. He dragged him into the room at the back. Then he locked up.   
  
John then headed into the main hub.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was sat at his desk, he was sick to death of paper work. He pushed his chair out and stood up. Then he heard the door to the hub open.  
  
“Ianto that you?” he called.  
  
“No, its John.” John answered.  
  
Jack came out of his office. “John, bit late for a social call isn’t it?”  
  
“Sorry, I need to talk to someone.” John looked at Jack.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I made a mistake. I don’t belong here.” John then placed his hands on his face. Jack was beside him in a flash. Then he placed an arm around John.  
  
In the blink of an eye John had took Jack’s gun and had it pointed at him.  
  
“John, what the hell?”  
  
“Oh I don’t think I will be using that name anymore. I was stupid to think I could live a life here. But I remembered. I know what I should be doing.” John looked at Jack.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Going out amongst the stars.”  
  
“Like the Doctor?”  
  
“To find the Doctor.”  
  
“Well I can help you with that.” Jack said as he took a step towards John.  
  
“Stop there Harkness, your gonna help me.”  
  
“Yes I am. Then we can find the Doctor and he can help you.”  
  
“I don’t need help I need to kill him. He is the reason I was made. He couldn’t wait to get rid of me, just like he left you on the gamestation remember. Well its time he got what he deserves.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
John stepped forward and placed his hand on Jack’s head. “See what he did Jack, see what he is capable of.” John then dropped the gun and placed his other hand on Jack’s head.  
  
The memories of the TimeWar spilled into his head. He saw the Doctor’s family die, his friends how he had stood at the Citadel and laughed as he launched something at the main Dalek ship and millions of Daleks died. He looked so different to the man he knew. Then he watched as he then set the device to lock the TimeWar. He had found out what they were planning, he had to stop it. He had expected to die. He wanted to die.  
  
John let go of Jack. Then he picked the gun up as Jack tried to come to terms with what he had saw.  
  
“He changed. Rose helped him to do that. He is different now.”  
  
“You really think that?” John looked at him.  
  
Jack saw the look in John’s eyes. The look he had saw in the Doctor’s eyes in the vision. “John you need help.”  
  
“I don’t, I need your Vortex Manipulator.”  
  
“What? It doesn’t work.”  
  
“It will when I repair it.”  
  
“John just listen, let me find the Doctor, he can help you with those memories.”  
  
“Stop calling me John.” he yelled and fired the gun at Jack.   
  
Jack went down. John leant over him. “John is gone. Only the storm is left.”   
  
Then Darkness came.  
  
\---  
  
Martha walked into the shop. She heard moaning. Then Ianto came walking into view.  
  
“Bloody hell Ianto you ok?”  
  
“No, John came and grabbed me, then I woke up.” he said holding his head.  
  
Then Jack came running out. “We have a major problem.”  
  
Martha looked at him his shirt was covered in blood.  
  
\---  
  
“John shot you?”  
  
“He wasn’t himself Martha, he has gone mad.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“He showed me the Doctor’s memories of the TimeWar. How mad he was. Then I saw it in John’s eyes. He wants to kill the Doctor.”  
  
“Oh god no, its because of what that woman saw.” Martha said out loud.  
  
“What?”  
  
Martha told Jack about John’s phone call. “He was trying to get in touch with the Doctor to set things right.”  
  
“Shit. He has the Vortex Manipulator. He could be anywhere or any when.”  
  
“Well we have to find the Doctor. Only he can stop John.”  
  
“The thing is he doesn’t see himself as John any more, he said just before I died that only the storm was left.”  
  
“The storm?”  
  
“The Oncoming Storm what the Daleks called him.”  
  
“Ok, we definitely need to find the Doctor.”   
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose had been stuck on a planet, the TARDIS had been taken. It had taken the Doctor weeks to find it. Now he and Rose were rested and safe. He picked up his mobile.  
  
“120 missed calls. 200 texts.” The Doctor said. He then looked at the numbers. There was three. “John’s, Martha’s and Jacks.” he didn’t bother with the texts. He rang John’s mobile. It went straight to voicemail. Then he tried Jacks.  
  
\---  
  
Jack was changing his shirt when his mobile went off.  
  
He looked at the caller ID then he snapped the phone open.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Jack I seemed to have a few missed calls from…”  
  
“Doctor shut up and get to the Hub now, land inside.”  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“Don’t Doctor just get here now.” Jack hung up.  
  
“We are off to Cardiff.” The Doctor said as he started to push buttons.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I have no idea but the sound of panic in Jack’s voice means its not good.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was stood at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the TARDIS. The Doctor came bounding out.  
  
“Ok what is wrong?”  
  
“Doctor we have a very big problem.” Jack then led The Doctor and Rose to the meeting room. Then he told them all about John.  
  
“Oh no.” The Doctor said when Jack finished talking.  
  
“What do we do Doctor?”  
  
“Well first of all I have to find out where and when he went.”  
  
Jack and Rose followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
John was sat in a small booth. He was on a space port. He had teleported here after he had shot Jack. He knew that Jack would eventually find the Doctor. He always did. John knew he would then come looking for him. He was waiting for him to do that.  
  
\---  
  
“Ok, right.” The Doctor had his glasses on and was looking into the monitor. “Ok.”  
  
“Doctor?” Rose said.  
  
“Mmm ok.”  
  
“If you say ok one more time I swear I will slap you.”  
  
“Sorry, I have found him. But it seems too easy.” The Doctor stood up and too his glasses off.   
  
“Well sometimes it is.” Jack said.  
  
“True, but he is as clever as me and he is confused at the moment so that makes him dangerous. He has already killed.”  
  
“Me, but he knew I would come back to life.” Jack stated.  
  
“True. I think we should start closer to home. Find out who this woman was. Put right what happened.”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “This is all because of us in that bloody park.”  
  
“Rose I should never have left him on his own, this wouldn’t of happened if I…….”  
  
“You think its because of what he did on the crucible?”  
  
“He was born in battle Rose, he has my memories, which he showed to Jack, those were dark times for me Rose. If he decides to embrace that path, well lets just say he will make Davros and the Master look like insects.”  
  
“Ok so bad.” Rose said to him.   
  
“Very, if we can just find this woman and tell her that it wasn’t John. We can then bring her with us and take her to John.”  
  
“You mean tell her who he really is?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ok, then lets go find her.”  
  
\---  
  
Cindy was still shocked from the way John had behaved. He had left. She was sad, she did like him but he had cheated on her. Brian had rang her to confirm their dinner date. She told him it was off as she had some personal things to deal. He sounded let down but she promised she would call him later in the week.   
  
She left the school and was heading for her bus when she saw John. He was stood with the blonde.   
  
“Excuse me its Cindy isn’t it?”   
  
“Like you don’t know me, John.”  
  
“Sorry, I’m not John he is my twin brother.”   
  
“Pull the other one John.” she pushed past him.  
  
“No really he is. We are looking for John.” the woman said.  
  
“Look I would love to play along with your charade but I have a bus to catch.”  
  
The Doctor grabbed her hands.   
  
“Oi get off.” Cindy struggled.  
  
“Does John’s hearts beat like this?” The Doctor placed her hands on his chest.  
  
“Hearts?” she felt the beat of a heart under each hand. “How are you doing that?”  
  
“John is my twin brother, he is human I am not.”  
  
“Ok. You two are nuts like John.” Cindy tried to move away.  
  
“Look Cindy something has happened to John. He has gone down a dark path and I think only you can help us bring him back.”  
  
She looked at him. “So your really his brother?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Shit, I have caused this haven’t I?”  
  
“Not really it would have happened but he would have dealt with it differently.” Rose spoke  
  
“How can I help him?”  
  
“Well we need to go get him.”  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“Space.”  
  
\---  
  
Cindy’s legs almost buckled when she stepped into the blue box. “This isn’t happening I am asleep.”   
  
“No its really like this. You need to tell me what happened when you broke things off with John.”  
  
Cindy told them about how John had warned her off Arthur and Dave. Then they had grown closer and were planning a weekend away when she saw, who she thought was John, in the park with the woman in front of her. Then that he had come by to pick her up and she had told him about seeing him in the park. That she had almost fell for the game, that she thought Dave, Arthur and John were playing, she slapped him. Then that he had spent the weekend texting, phoning and sending flowers.   
  
Then how John had become snappy to his fellow workers and had tried to speak to her throughout the week. Then she had agreed to go out on a double date with one of the teachers. John had over heard her. She had a lovely time on the date and had met him on Sunday for coffee. Then she went into work on Monday and John had came into the staffroom and had words with Dave and pinned him to the floor. Then he had said he was going travelling as there wasn’t anything here for him anymore and that she should find lover boy.  
  
“Ok, so he had his heart broken all because of me.” Rose sniffed.  
  
“No because I didn’t believe him when he had a twin. He couldn’t show me pictures of the two of you.”  
  
“That’s because he only came into this world two years ago.” The Doctor said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you remember the Dalek attack a couple of years back?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“Planets in the sky?”  
  
“Yeah,”   
  
The Doctor then launched into tell Cindy all about himself, Rose, and everything that happened. How John was born from his hand. How he had his memories and had wanted to live his life on Earth and make his own.  
  
“So you left him?” Cindy asked,  
  
“He wanted to.” The Doctor answered.  
  
“So he committed this act of genocide, did you get over it as quick?”  
  
“No, well… I see your point I was too wrapped up in my own feelings I ignored his. When he needed me most I just left him.” The Doctor sat down on the chair.  
  
“Doctor, it was both of us.” Rose sat next to him.  
  
“I should of known. We have to find him. Cindy you have to talk to him.”  
  
“Ok, but will he hurt me?”  
  
“No, I don’t think he will.”  
  
“You don’t think?” Cindy said,  
  
“Best I can do, I wouldn’t of so he wont.” The Doctor got up, then set the TARDIS into vortex  
  
\---  
  
John was sat in the booth. He was growing impatient. His mind wandered back to weeks he had spent with Cindy. How she smiled at his jokes. How she loved to be kissed on the back of her neck.  
  
“No, she didn’t believe him, the Doctor had ruined that.” he placed his head in his hands.  
  
“John.”  
  
He looked up and saw Cindy. “No I am seeing things.”  
  
“No John your not.” Cindy placed her hand in his. “I am so sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For not believing you. When you said you had a twin. Its just that my last relationship he had said it was his cousin I had saw him with, turns out he was cheating on her with me.”  
  
“How did you get here?”  
  
“I brought her.”  
  
John looked and saw the Doctor. “You, its all your fault.” John stood up.  
  
“John I am sorry, I should never have left you on you own after everything that happened.”  
  
“Oh so now your conscience kicks in.” John snarled.  
  
“I know, but Cindy can help you, like Rose helped me.”   
  
“Really?” John looked at Cindy.  
  
“John the Doctor told me everything. Yes you killed those Daleks but you saved all of us. You and Donna.”  
  
John looked at her. “But it was wrong, I should of ….” John fell to his knees. Cindy was beside him.   
  
“John please, with my help we can get you through this, The Doctor will help.” Cindy stroked his hair.  
  
“If you want me to.” The Doctor added.  
  
“I do, I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I want to fight it and live on like you do.”  
  
“Well first of all you have to come to terms with what you did. It happened, you cant change it. But you learn to live with the choice and move on.” The Doctor knelt down beside John.  
  
“Is that what you did?”  
  
“Not at first but in time I did. You will too.”  
  
“I hope so.”   
  
“Come lets get you on the TARDIS.”  
  
\---  
  
 **ONE YEAR LATER.**  
  
The TARDIS materialised on the corner of the street. The Doctor stepped out. “I hate wearing this thing.” he fiddled with his tie.  
  
“Don’t or it will come loose again.” Rose slapped his arm.   
  
“Ow stop hitting me.”   
  
“Come on or we will be late.” Rose grabbed his arm.  
  
\---  
  
John was stood in his room. He was fiddling with his tie.   
  
“You look nervous.” Jack said.  
  
“I am. I never thought this day would happen for me.”  
  
“Well after what you have been through, you have come out the other side.” Jack hugged him.  
  
“Yeah I have, we both have.” John smiled.  
  
Jack looked at his watch. “Crap we best get going or we will be late.”   
  
“Oh cant have that.” John grabbed his jacket.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose were stood outside as John and Jack pulled up. “Hello, now you look good in a tux.” Rose smiled as John came forward.  
  
“Just hope the curse is only for him when he wears one of these and not me.” John joked.  
  
“That’s why I wore the blue suit instead. Plus I think if I wore a tux Cindy would get confused between the two of us.” The Doctor winked.  
  
“Somehow I think she knows the difference between us now.”   
  
“Yeah, everyone else is inside. So we should get in before the bride turns up.” Rose grabbed the Doctor’s arm.  
  
\---  
  
30 minutes later John and Cindy emerged married.  
  
John looked at her. “Thank you.” he whispered in her ear.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Saving me.”  
  
“Well you saved me before I even met you so I am only returning the favour.” she smiled. Then she heard the sound of a baby crying.   
  
“I think our daughter is hungry.” she whispered to John. He smiled and turned to Rose who was holding 6 week old Emily. He smiled.  
  
So much had happened in the last year. Cindy had helped him come to terms with what he did. He forgave himself. He spoke twice a week with the Doctor. Then Cindy had fallen pregnant and he asked her to marry him. Now here he was so happy. He had everything he could want and more.  
  
He took his wife by the hand and cradled his daughter. “I love you.” he said to Cindy.  
  
“I love you too.”   
  
**THE END**


End file.
